The Central Appalachian Regional Education and Research Center (CARERC) provides graduate and continuing education for occupational, safety and health professionals for the 5-year period July 2014-June 2019. Specifically, we (1) provide interdisciplinary occupational safety and health education for graduate students; (2) enhance the research skills of students and faculty in the targeted disciplines; (3) encourage and conduct interdisciplinary research on a variety of occupational diseases and injuries; (4) deliver continuing education, consultation and outreach to address environmental and occupational safety and health concerns; and (5) translate research into prevention practice. CARERC's scope includes counties in eastern Kentucky, western North Carolina, eastern Tennessee, western Virginia, and southern West Virginia, where elevated rates of occupational Injuries and fatalities persist, particularly in production agriculture, forestry, mining, and transportation. CARERC combines the resources of the University of Kentucky College of Public Health (MPH and PhD in Occupational Epidemiology and Injury, and MPH in Agricultural Safety and Health); the UK College of Nursing (PhD in Occupational Nursing); the UK College of Engineering (MS and PhD in Mine Safety & Health), and the Eastern Kentucky University College of Justice & Safety (MS in Occupational Safety). CARERC collaborates with other regional institutions as well as industry, labor, and government in its Pilot Research Program (PRP), Outreach, and Continuing Education (CE) programs to enhance research capacity and catalyze the translation of research to practice. We plan to support the following number of trainees each year: 9 doctoral students, 7 MPH and BMS students across the core programs. Building on our strengths and stature after only one year of NIOSH funding, CARERC will continue to serve as a catalyst for interdisciplinary research in occupational safety and health and a centralized resource center for innovative education and training.